


Insert Popular Hozier song title here

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Toys, humil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Martin always struggles to pay attention at Church. Jill only wants to help keep him awake. Sundays didn't always have to be so droll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie this is pretty trash

With a sigh Martin shifted over onto his back, not quite prepared to let go of the final slivers of unconsciousness. Sunlight beamed in through the window, and there was the unmistakable scent of coffee in the air. He could hear Christina moving about in the kitchen, and Cuda’s voice booming from the living room. As he willed his eyes to adjust rubbing at them with the back of his hand he glanced over to the window. He could clearly hear church bells in the distance and he reluctantly sat up on his elbows. It was Sunday again, and he knew he had to hurry up and get dressed. Get up and moving before his cousin entered the room berating him for his laziness. It was only seven thirty in the morning, and he really didn’t understand why they all had to be up so early to begin with. Service didn’t start till nine and they were less than three blocks away from the church, the walk took less than fifteen minutes.

He stood raising his arms above his head rolling his shoulders slightly. He wondered if Jill was up yet. Usually there would be the unmistakable sound of her laughter as she helped Christina with breakfast. He couldn't help the slight smile that spread across his face, the flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach when he thought back to the night before. He could have never imagined. It was really hard to believe She flittered into his life less than five months ago. Speaking to her, being around her became some of the brighter parts of his day. He’d never had a friend like her, someone who would actually listen, and she made him laugh. The fact that a friend like that lived under the same roof… he felt lucky. Christina was a good friend too, one of the sweetest people he’d ever met. She listened too, perhaps better than Jill, who was often times easily distracted. He was so relieved that he accepted her offer to go ahead and get a phone. He used it almost every night. But Christina was his cousin… and Jill. He didn’t really know what to call her anymore since they started doing the sexy stuff. As if Cuda didn't want to kill him already, if he’d only knew… or just imagine all of the positions that he’d managed to see his Goddaughter in....there was a flicker of anxiety at the thought. He might as well purchase a coffin and be done with it.

He Managed to shower and dress pretty quickly. Cuda didn’t require that he dress up, only that he’d attend. He didn’t own very many clothes that could be considered ‘dressy’ and something told him that Cuda would have “something” to say about him wearing all black on a Sunday. He settled on a simple white t-shirt and brown slacks. Something simple, anything to keep the attention as far away from him as possible. As he made his way downstairs, he became aware of the sound of Jill’s voice and his heartbeat fluttered just a bit. Heat rose to his face and he took a couple deep breaths before entering the kitchen. He found her standing at the counter, mug of coffee in hand as she chatted excitedly with Christina. “ So yeah… Then the police car shows up but he was already gone… there was glass everywhere the pole still sticking out the shop window...it was crazy.” He frowned for a moment before realizing she must have been talking that movie she went to see the other night. She tried to tell him about it, but he couldn’t really keep up. One of those cheesy low budget action films that for some reason she seemed to love. He really didn’t understand the appeal but enjoyed seeing her so excited.

“Oh hi Martin!” came Christina’s voice, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Hi…” He offered politely. 

His eyes moved over to Jill who was already watching him with an almost amused smirk.

“Hi Jill…” He said clearing his throat.

“Good morning Martin… how’d you sleep?” She offered cheerily

He let his eyes skim over her briefly images of the night before swirling in his head, causing his breath to quicken. 

“Good… really good…” He said

She could clearly see the color rise to his face, and she briefly took in his appearance. Absolutely perfect Her eyes darkened a bit and she quickly glanced away. 

“Good.. me too.” 

Christina was talking again when Cuda entered the room. 

“Good morning grandfather…’’

“Good morning indeed. It’s nice to see everyone up and dressed for once.” He said, giving Martin a stern glare

Martin shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Eventually they all moved to the table, Martin took a seat directly across from Jill. Breakfast was mostly uneventful. Martin aimlessly shoved his food around his plate while Cuda went on about the new reverend, and this being his first service. He was adamant that they all make a good first impression. 

“And Jillian… I do hope you plan on wearing something over that.”

She glanced down at herself briefly. She wore a simple navy blue dress that gathered around the waist, it came down just below her knee. With black floral patterns nearly undetectable it was almost modest. The sizeable plunge at the neckline could be the only thing to warrant her Godfather’s concern.

“Oh.. yes.. Yes of course.” She said gesturing towards her cardigan hanging by the door.

“Good, I mean. What will people think? I know that my family knows how to behave.. But people always talk… I do hope that Father David remembers to address the importance of--- 

With a sigh, Jill picked up her glass of orange juice, her eyes cutting over to Martin as he butters a piece of bread. 

I mean… that is exactly what we need.. A return to bacic family values. I mean… this is an old person’s town after all… we need to-”

She can faintly hear Christina snort under her breath and she resists the urge to smile, she cuts her eyes over to Martin again who’s already watching her. She playfully rolls her eyes, before shooting him a wink. The sooner it was eleven thirty the better.

~~~~~~

It was about eight thirty now, they’d be leaving in about fifteen minutes. Christina was in the living room with Arthur, who had arrived Just after breakfast. Cuda was out in the garden, talking to Mr and Mrs Bellini whom he spotted from the window. Martin was in his room, nose buried in a magazine when Jill lightly tapped on his door. “It’s me…”

Martin tossed his magazine to the side. “Come in…” he said, perking up instantly. She entered leaning back against the wall… sighing dramatically. “You ready for a good two in a half hours of pure unfiltered bullshit?” 

He laughed making his way over to where she was standing…. “ I guess...” He sighed.

She regarded him with a smile, shifting her weight onto the other foot. “I don’t know how Im going to keep myself awake.” he says, stopping directly in front of her, she was laughing once again. 

“Oh… I could probably think of a few ways…” 

He burrows his face into her neck, fingers ghosting over her sides before pulling her to him closely.

“ You look really pretty…” He whispers lips inches away from her own.

She couldn't help but smile. Leaning in, she darts her tongue across his lower lip, urging them to part. “So do you…”

Seconds pass, there are voices downstairs and she’s pressed against the wall as his teeth drag over her neck, fingers flittering over the exposed skin of her calf, her leg wrapped around his waist. “Hey..hey-I “ She gasps as he draws an earlobe between his teeth. More laughter. “I have a really neat idea..” She breathes. He crashes his lips to hers immediately already flushed and panting “ What is it…” He murmurs between kisses. “You have to promise to hear me out.” He draws back only slightly, his curiosity instantly piqued. There's an all to familiar glint in her eyes and it sends a flutter of excitement to his stomach. This was either going to be extremely exciting, the best thing he’s ever done, or- “It’ll be fine... I think you’ll really like it…” oh god… Growing impatient. “Jill… tell me!” He urges playfully tickling at her ribs. She gestures for him to come close and she brings her lips to his ear. Warm breath ghosts over his skin, tendrils of hair tickles his face, and his cheeks burn at the words that escape her lips. When she’s done speaking, he draws back trying to read her expression. She wore the same amused smirk, but there was a hint of anticipation. “ A-are you serious?” 

“M-hmm.. dead serious.” 

“But that’s so--- people will know.”

She gave him a reassuring smile “Don’t be ridiculous Martin.. There’s no way. Besides, you’ve got the perfect poker face.. you’ll be able to keep it together.

The wheels began to spin in his head, as he mulled over her proposition. There was no way.. she was absolutely mad! She couldn’t possibly be serious but in a way, he already knew she was. He was quickly becoming aware of all her little kinks. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’s shown interest in a certain part of his anatomy that he couldn’t quite understand her fascination for. But then, she showed him a trick. His cheeks began to burn.

“I- I don't know,” he said warily. 

She instantly leaned in, kissing him sweetly, her fingers entwined in his hair, he could feel himself being pulled in bodies melding together. He’s melting into her completely as the smell of her shampoo clouds his scenes. Warmth emanating from her skin soothes him, small frame pressed against his drinking in her every breath. 

This was definitely not a good idea


	2. chapter 2

If Martin himself wasn’t affected by some sort of magic, he wondered if Jill might be. That would be the only way to explain it. Explain how she managed to coerce him. The only reason why he was out in broad daylight, on a breezy Sunday morning with this small piece of silicone wedged deeply inside of him. Nestled in so snugly, that each step made it increasingly difficult to ignore.

 

It wasn’t bad per se and it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with the sensation, she sweet talked him into using it before. And in that situation, despite it being a bit strange he liked it. He liked what she did with it. In the right setting, he found himself craving that strange and foreign feeling. That weird trick she did with her tongue ...and her fingers. Those wicked fingers that managed to have him nearly convulsing off the bed panting, stifling his moans. Plunging deeper pressing down eliciting from him sounds he didn’t even know he could make. 

 

He kept his eyes trained on the pavement as they walked the familiar path towards the cathedral. He lagged a few paces behind hands shoved into his back pockets, fully aware of his unsteady gait. If he was trying to be inconspicuous, he was not doing a very good job. Cuda already berated him once warning him to keep up. He shot a glare over to Jill, which she returned with a playful wink.

~  
He still was unsure of how she’d done it. He was still decidedly on the fence. As if he didn’t have enough to worry about without the prospect of Cuda spotting him with a hard-on in the middle of Sunday mass. But still after a few well placed touches, words of encouragement, and her guiding his hand beneath her dress revealing the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear. Soon he was following her into the bathroom, sparing a cautious glance over the banister. She whispered to him briefly as he swiftly unfastened his pants.”It’ll help you stay awake…” He gasped as she urged him forward, hands bracing against the sink. She let her hands roam over the globes of his cheeks, squeezing them briefly before delivering a firm spank. He bit his lip harshly, eyes zeroing in on the drain. He can hear her rummaging through her purse the audible sound of a bottle being snapped open, and an all too familiar squelching noise of lube squirting on to her palm. 

“Jill why do you have-- ohh” 

Her teeth find their way to his neck briefly biting down as her fingers touch his entrance. He bites his lips harshly as he wills himself to calm. Slowly she begins to massage him urging him to relax. Delicate fingers gently probing a warm sensation seeps into his skin. He suppresses a moan as her fingers glide in, gently thrusting stretching till he’s rocking back against her hand. 

Cuda’s voice booms from the kitchen the door closes with an audible slam, and his cheeks burn brightly just as the plug glides right in.

“There we go…” she says cheerily.

He releases a shaky breath, as he straightens up from the sink. He tucks his semi against the waistband of his briefs before quickly fastening his pants. He eyes her for a moment as she washes her hands at the sink, running her hands deftly through her hair.. .

“You’re crazy… “ He says shaking his head.

She leans in kissing him sweetly.  
~

He should have figured it was a bad idea the second he got to the stairs. Each step seemed to push the toy in deeper, awkwardly pressing against his walls. Unevenly shifting...dull jolts of pleasure not yet reaching that special place. Teasingly offering him a preview of the best yet to come. By the time he reach the bottom of the steps, he was adamant not to make eye contact with anyone. His cheeks already burned with shame and he flinched nearly recoiling as Arthur patted him on the shoulder regarding him with a grin “Am I right?!” he laughed

Leaning away from him still “I--I’m sorry what?” 

Arthur frowns slightly before shaking his head… “ Nothin’ man forget it.. It was just a joke…” 

He leans into Christina. Really… what’s with that guy?

 

~~  
For the first time in… well, ever Martin was relieved to see the steeple in the distance. A sight that once filled him with dread, thoughts and memories playing through mind in a gray and grainy blur finally offered a sense of comfort. A chance to just sit and alleviate some of the friction. He was happy that there weren’t hoards of people congregating outside. They had all began to filter in curious about the new Father.

Martin would be able to recognize the place with his eyes closed. The scent of slightly damp plywood mixed with herbs and frankincense curled his nostrils making him slightly uneasy. The church was considerably dull, duller once they got to the attic where the first service was held. As they made their way up the narrow staircase, Jill was now conveniently in front of him. He couldn't help his eyes from roaming over her legs higher and higher. The thin almost sheer fabric seemed to cling to her curves and he resisted the urge to reach out. 

As they reach the top of the stairs, he quickly surveyed the crowd. There were already several people seated, and he watched as Cuda moved to the very center of the rows. He sighed inwardly, really preferring to sit towards the back. His cousin never demanded that they’d sit together, but preferred he stay in his sight. He made it abundantly clear that he did not want Martin and Jill to sit together so she always sat several rows away from him, or either he did. Speaking of Jill somehow he managed to lose her, she slipped off somewhere. He gave the room a final glance before finally taking a seat.

After a few moments, the room began to settle down as a man dressed in white approached the pew. Jill was seated in the row directly behind him slightly to the right. She regards him for a moment before reaching forward to touch his shoulder. He flinches only slightly before turning around. He acknowledged her with an almost sheepish grin and she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The minutes passed, words fell on uninterested ears as Martin’s gaze shifted over the walls. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad, now that he was still sitting down he barely noticed it. But he knew… and that was what quickened him. It sent a flutter of excitement to his stomach, with only a sliver of lingering shame. Sitting there in a room full of people, many of which he saw every day… around town or at work. He wondered what was going on in Jill’s mind at the moment. Every now and then he could almost feel her attention on him, or perhaps he was just imagining it. He was only half right. Jill only studied him for a moment before giving a half-hearted glance at the stage. Her eyes shifted down to her purse, at the small remote control she had in her hand. She suppressed a grin looking down at her watch. It was about ten-fifteen. The congregation was usually dismissed for a small intermission at about ten thirty. She honestly hoped the new father panned to stick to that routine, otherwise what she had planned next could backfire quite badly.

With anticipation coursing through her veins and a new rush of slickness below, she spared him a final glance. She could see him shift in his seat and with that, she pressed the first button on the remote for the lowest setting. Martin let out a short gasp before quickly clearing his throat as the object inside of him started to move. Slow in pulsing pumping upwards, vibrating in a way. He bites his lip, shifting up off the seat. If he could just hold himself upright slightly the feeling was less intense. He really wasn't able to see just what she used in the bathroom. She had so many of those things. The fact that she had the audacity to choose a vibrating plug over anything else. He should be flabbergasted outraged but in a way he was impressed. The motion stopped suddenly, and he was mostly relieved. He tilted his head back slightly in her direction before focusing his attention to the stage. He was awake now that was for sure.

Seconds pass and he tries his best to appear attentive. She had turned it on again but this time there was no vibration it only pulsed rhythmically... thrusting. At this point most of the initial shock has worn off. It really started to feel… good. If he schooled his face just right and refused to make a move. He chewed on the inside of his cheek adjusting the jacket onto his lap, he was fully erect now, so relieved that he had situated himself beforehand. It would be pretty much undetectable to the untrained eye. Cuda shot him a glance at one point, and he realized he was breathing deeply, his face most likely flushed. He could see him shake his head crossing his fingers over his chest.

“And if we find objects lying around the house that we don’t use..that we can sell...auction them off…”

He was shifting again, pressing himself against the seat. It perhaps was not the best idea because suddenly, the vibration resumed and this time it was far more intense. He fought the urge to gasp instead gritting his teeth. Jill watched him as he sat back rigidly in his seat. She exhaled slowly in an attempt to slow the bubbling laughter. She could see him breathing deeply, slowly in  
a controlled manner. She keeps it like this for a good fifteen seconds before lowering the setting again. After a moment, he glances back over his shoulder shooting her a glare. Her lips formed a pout and he opens his mouth to speak before instantly remembering where they were. He was trying so hard to look angry, his face was clearly flushed, but she could detect a very familiar glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this just as much as she was… well maybe not as much. His eyes lingered for bit to long... Cuda clicked his teeth getting his attention, harshly directing him to keep his eyes straight ahead… The older man glowered at him for a moment before muttering under his breath. Christina spared Martin a brief concerned glance, as Arthur looked on with amusement. He leans into Christina “ Did he just call him Nosferatu?“ 

It was about ten twenty-seven and a few people began to stir. She wondered if Father David would get the hint. She had pressed the button again and she could swear he was trembling… she had switched the setting so that it was still vibrating, and now pulsing thrusting forward. His ears were red as his fingers deeply entwined in his jacket. Still to the outside viewer, it would be barely noticeable. It anything he looked upset, or like perhaps he felt slightly ill. 

“I’m gonna that sit with you all for a while… give it a second to sink in. Let’s all take a quick break here, then we’ll open our books to Psalms 119 9:10.” He gave a final glance in their general direction. His eyes seemed to linger on Martin for a moment before he descended from the stage.

As the crowd started to stand, she turned the setting all the way back down to low. The aisles became crowded and she stood surveying the crowd. She seems to have lost track of Martin and was cartian he bade a b-line to the bathroom. She wondered how it will go over in his mind to rub one out in the Church bathroom, or would he simply take it out. As she reach the bottom of the stairs, she let out a startled gasp when she felt fingers grasp her wrist tightly, pulling her off to the side. She spared a glance over her shoulder as she followed Martin down the dimly lit hall. She struggled to keep up with his pace, she’d never seen him move so fast. They made one final turn down the next corridor and she could see the door ahead marked storage. Opening the door swiftly, he harshly pulled her inside. 

She stumbles back slightly as the door closes with an audible click locks fastening into place. In an instant, his lips are on her as he pushes her back against the wall. He wastes no time positioning his leg between her thighs pinning her in place. His tongue glides over her teeth and soon over her own with fingers digging into her hips. “ You’re crazy... You know that?” He breathes between kisses. She presses herself against him before her hand travels lower stopping at the sizeable bulge at the front of his jeans. She begins rubbing him through the material and he lets out his first moan. “Am I?”

He nips at her lower lip, much harder than she expected and she could feel her walls contract, the pulsing sensation between her legs intensifies.  
His teeth drags across her neck, nipping at her pulse “Too ...too crazy… “ He murmurs into her skin. She begins to rub him in earnest fingers working at his belt eager to feel him. His lips crash to hers once more, surely bruising them slightly. “Are you trying to get me killed?” He whispers finally, lips inches away from her own. Her fingers entwine in his hair yanking his head back slightly… to which he answers with an appreciative moan. “Now you know… I’d never let that happen…” she coos.

Her thumb presses at the button again as her right hand frees him from the material. Her fingers wrap around his erection, he pulses in her hand. His face burrows into the crook of her neck painting... thrusting against her palm. She begins stroking him faster pre-cum sliding down his shaft. He tries his best to contain his moans and he doesn't know which is more exquisite... the toy that seems to have a mind of its own, sending delicious pulsing sensations rippling over that special spot. Her fingers wrapped around his aching cock sending shockwaves of pleasure down his spine… or the fact that he can faintly detect the scent of her arousal and the realization that this was what she had planned all along…. “Ooh p-please…” He murmurs against the crook of her neck. 

She bites her lip harshly, her grip around him tightening. “Hmm?” she whispers. He gasps bucking against her. “ I- Unfffh P-pleeasse can I jus---” 

She knows in another few seconds he’d be done for… she was almost there herself… he hadn’t even touched her yet she was close so achingly close. She knew what he was asking with a sigh of ‘resignation’ “ Oh fine, go on then… hurry up.” 

He shifts back immediately sinking to his knees, lifting her dress up with one swift motion burying his face against her heat. It was her turn to moan now and she raises her hand to her lips. He moans in turn urging her to rest her leg over his shoulder. He laps at her hungrily as though trying to devour her, tongue encircling her clit only briefly… long languid motions pressing forward practically thrusting it inside of her. Within minutes her knees are trembling as he silently works her over. In a way she knew it was payback, control issues abound. It was so rare that she’d let him do this despite being aware of how much it turned him on. It was too much it was all too much. Her hips moved to their own accord rolling into him, grinding against his face. With her her fingers entwined in his hair he continued , fingers digging into her cheeks urging her forward panting against her skin.

Seconds pass and she’s dropped the remote, he conveniently shuts it off. His tongue still plays against her as his fingers slip inside… plunging deeper curling forward. Her knees begin to shake, his other hand is wrapped around his cock. Hes panting moaning, face burrowed against her skin as he strokes furiously. They had five minutes if lucky. Her entire body quakes knees nearly giving way. She sinks back against the wall a breathy moan escaped her lips, sweetness on his tongue shes weaving her fingers through her hair. 

With his forehead resting against her stomach, Just a few more strokes he cums violently against his hand..stray spurts landing on the floorboards and onto her shoe.

 

Six minutes is what they actually had left, until they quietly resumed seats. She handed him the remote control saying it was next to be used as he pleased. She told him over and over how well he did, that she knew he could do it. He soaked in her praise but he knew she was buttering him up in the hopes that he’d go easy on her. There was no way  
In her opinion, they cleaned up quite nicely, there was barely a wrinkle in her skirt. He had splashed his face with water in the bathroom, and he was nowhere nearly as flushed. 

 

~~  
He takes a seat with a nearly dreamy look in his eye and Cuda spared him a glance. Christina quickly turns around to Jill. “I was looking for you… where’d you go?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Oh.. I was feeling a bit queasy… I was in the bathroom for a bit… too much caffeine always bothers my stomach.” She shrugged. 

“ I always tell you Jillian... You should eat more at breakfast…” Cuda mutters over his shoulder

Arthur glances over to Martin, as he casually surveys the crowd. The young man seemed nowhere near as cagey and tense he narrows his eyes suspiciously. He glances back towards Jill who excitedly whispers to Christina, briefly he entertains a thought. It sure would be funny… hilarious in his opinion. The old man would freak. He glances over to Martin again who was seemingly staring off into space same strange expression on his face. Nah… not that guy


End file.
